


I have something to tell you

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [20]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, Pre-Slash, StrangeIron, super short and super dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: “Tony, I have something to tell you, and for the love of god please don’t get mad.”“What is it? Are you secretly in love with me? Because I’m maybe in love with you.”





	I have something to tell you

When Stephen suddenly portalled into Tony’s lab in the middle of the night, Tony promptly dropped what he was holding, which happened to be his gauntlet, before fixing Stephen with a glare.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Tony, I have something to tell you, and for the love of god please don’t be mad.”

 

“What is it? Are you secretly in love with me? Because I’m maybe in love with you.”

 

Silence fell between them for a second.

 

“I  _ was  _ going to say I kind of melted one of your plates in the microwave trying to cook a pie but-”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was short n dumb


End file.
